


Iolite

by yoon-seok (septicat)



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, collegestudent!soonyoung, side meanie, sugardaddy!jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicat/pseuds/yoon-seok
Summary: Iolite is said to be the stone of inner vision, believed to assist one in achieving a higher awareness, providing self-assurance, endurance in adverse situations, as well as eliminating debt.In which Soonyoung is a struggling student, working for a future that isn't his, and Jihoon helps him find the way.





	1. Expensive

With less than 15 minutes before the store closes, Soonyoung is ready to close up shop and head home. He contemplates closing the store down now, because it’s 9:45 on a Wednesday night and nobody in their small town is out shopping, especially for jewelry. Their building is one of the few that even have lights on, aside from a gas station at the end of the block and a liquor store across the street. It seemed unnecessary to be open so late. Soonyoung has seen maybe 20 people stroll in after nine in nearly 5 years of working there. He’s been told that the biggest reason they stay open so late is for safety reasons. Soonyoung still finds it completely unnecessary. 

Having the store open this late does have a few advantages for Soonyoung: he’s able to sit quietly, unbothered for at least the last three hours of his shifts. He’s basically paid to sit in and make sure nobody steals anything. So while he doesn’t see a good reason to still be open, he doesn’t mind reaping the benefits and getting some school work done.

Soonyoung had been trying to work on his essay for his business management class, which doesn’t come easy for him. It’s nearly done, and he’s sure he could finish it by midnight if he persists. He also knows that isn’t going happen; more than likely, he’s going to get home and go to bed. He’s hoping to wake up in time to review for his eight a.m. test, but he’s positive that won’t happen, either.

He decides to give up, deciding to forget about school until eight a.m instead, and closes the laptop that is sitting on the class case of necklaces. He reaches below the counter and digs around for the store keys. He checks the clock, which tells him he still has ten minutes before he can officially lock the doors. He decides that now is better and makes his way around the counter.

As he strolls to the door, the keys slip from his hands, and he curses as he stops to pick them up. Two more steps to the door, he quickly reaches for the handle, but before he can touch it, it’s ripped out from in front of him. 

The small bell over the door rings, and Soonyoung realizes the door is wide open, and there’s a figure in the doorway. 

_ Of course, _ Soonyoung thinks. He’s slightly upset his plan is ruined, but his mind is slightly changed almost immediately after looking at the person interrupting his night.

The man stands a few inches shorter than him, but he’s definitely older than Soonyoung. There isn’t any physical giveaways: he looked very young, maybe even younger than Soonyoung, but something about his expression and his gaze made it known that wasn’t the case. He seemed... _ professional _ . It’s the only word Soonyoung is able to think of to describe him. 

He’s wearing a mid-thigh length, grey coat that seemed a bit too heavy for the weather. It’s nearly June, but he’s dressed for early spring. Soonyoung can see the thin black tie poking through the front of the jacket, on top of a basic white button up. Though one hand is in his pocket, the other his holding the door open. It’s covered by a black, leather glove. Nice dress pants, nice shoes… Soonyoung thinks of another word to describe him.

_ Expensive. _

Soonyoung is brought back by the man finally speaking.

“Are you closed?” Their eyes meet, and Soonyoung hesitates. He has a very serious look about him. His eyes are slightly hidden by his black, shiny hair, but his gaze is burning and Soonyoung can only look away awkwardly. 

“Um, no. We actually close in 10 minutes.” Soonyoung tries to hide the keys behind him, but they make enough noise that it grabs the man’s attention. Soonyoung inhales, ready to be questioned as to why he was trying to close down before they’re supposed to be, but the man seems to relax at the news.

“Would you be willing to help me out?” The man doesn’t sound rude, exactly, but his voice is stern and he’s very to the point. He stands silently, waiting for Soonyoung’s response, as if it’s going to be anything other than a yes. Soonyoung wouldn’t be able to say no, even though he really,  _ really  _ wants to turn him away. Although he doesn’t have a good reason to dislike this stranger, he  _ did  _ ruin his plans of going to bed early. 

“Yeah, come on in.” Soonyoung tries his best to hide the disdain in his voice. He rounds back around the counter, moving his laptop onto the chair behind him. When he looks back, the door is swinging shut with another ring of the bell. The shorter man carries himself so elegantly and effortlessly that it nearly takes Soonyoung by surprise. The man holds himself confidently and this is the second time that Soonyoung feels his heart race and his stomach drop.  _ Why am I so nervous?  _ “W-What can I help you with?” he stutters.

“I need the most expensive piece of jewelry you have.” Soonyoung's eyebrows raise, waiting for some sort of explanation or punchline. Instead, the man meets his gaze again, and Soonyoung knows he’s also waiting.

“I’m sorry?” The man sighs.

“What’s the highest price tag you have? I don’t care what it looks like.” The confirmation throws Soonyoung off, making him stall for a moment.

“A-are you looking for like...a ring? A neckla--”

“I told you, I don’t care. Highest price, that’s the only requirement. Pretty simple, I think.” The words are harsh and they take Soonyoung by surprise, again. He tries to read the man’s expression, but he’s coming up empty. He doesn’t seem overly upset or irritated, and Soonyoung isn’t sure what intent he had behind the statement. 

Soonyoung looks around the store thoughtfully, before making his way around the opposite side of the counter. He hears the man’s footsteps follow him, until he comes to a stop beside a tall, glass cabinet in the center of the wall. He unlocks the cabinet with the keys on his hip, reaches in and takes out a necklace. Soonyoung carefully brings the display back behind the counter beside the cabinet. He sets it down as the man looks at it, but only for a split second.

“Just over ten and a half carats, prong-set in white gold. It’ll put you just over 42 million won before taxes.” The necklace is a single string of diamonds, set in the white gold. It truly is a beautiful necklace, and it had always been one of Soonyoung’s favorite pieces. Although he doesn’t particularly  _ enjoy  _ the diamond business, his years of work and influence has taught him quite a bit, including how to appreciate well-made jewelry.

The man doesn’t hesitate, though. He doesn’t even give it a second glance before he’s reaching for his wallet. He truly shows no signs of caring what he’s buying as he slides one of his gloves off and retrieves the wallet from the inside of his jacket. His hands are much more masculine than Soonyoung expects. They’re strong, but still proportionate to the rest of his body. The man in undoubtedly shorter than the average man, and Soonyoung can’t imagine he has gone through life without being ridiculed, feminized or spoken down to, but he portrays himself as though he owns everything around him. Yet, another word Soonyoung thinks of:

_ Powerful _ .

Soonyoung watches as he fumbles around in his wallet until he produces a thick, black credit card. He doesn’t hand it to Soonyoung, though. He only holds it in his hand. The man clears his throat and Soonyoung realizes he’s been staring at this stranger’s right hand the entire time. He feels his cheeks warming, embarrassed, but quickly tries to come up with a good excuse as to why he’s been gawking.

“Do you want me to fix your watch while you’re here?” The words stumble out of Soonyoung’s mouth, but the draws the man’s attention to the large, expensive watch on his wrist. He shakes it around softly, but looks at Soonyoung, confused. “Your clasp is starting to loosen. I can adjust it really quickly, and it’ll cost less now than it will when it actually breaks.” Soonyoung is mentally cursing himself, because he can see the man genuinely considering his offer. He only said it to make himself seem less perverted, but now he’s going to be stuck here even later if the man takes him up on it.

“How long would it take you?”   _ Damn it. _

“Five minutes, maybe ten.” The man raises his eyebrow, but doesn’t even bother to ask how much it would cost him. Instead, he sets the credit card on the counter and carefully takes his watch off. He hands it over to Soonyoung, then slides the card forward. 

“Thank you.” He nods as Soonyoung boxes up the necklace. He swipes his card, handing both that and the silver gift box over to the man. The receipt prints out and Soonyoung slides the paper and a pen over the counter so he can sign. He nods thankfully while Soonyoung digs around behind the counter for one of the tool kits. He fully expects to stand in silence while he starts to work on the watch as the man signs the receipt and puts his card away.

Then, the stranger’s deep voice makes Soonyoung jump out of his shoes.

“This is a really small town. I can’t believe you have a jewelry store open this late.” Soonyoung looks up at him, only for a second, just to make sure he was actually speaking to him. But of course, he is.

“Yeah, I think it’s pretty insane. We rarely get anybody after dinnertime. It’s okay, because I’m getting paid to be here regardless.” 

“Do you work on commission?” Soonyoung shakes his head. “What kind of jewelry doesn’t store doesn’t work off commission?” 

“It’s just a family run business,” Soonyoung focuses on the watch, nearly finished already.

“That’s...somehow worse. Your parents own this?” He nods. “And they don’t pay you commission?” Soonyoung shrugs.

“I  mean the money kind of gets funnelled back to us? It’s our family’s money, really. Though, after this, I wish we did work on commission.” Soonyoung chuckles nervously, but the stranger doesn’t make a sound. He seems more perturbed than anything, and after noticing, Soonyoung rushes to finish fixing his watch. Also, he’s so ready for bed.

The last few minutes go by silently. Once he’s finished, Soonyoung returns the the watch. He receives a genuine thank you as he puts away the tools and grabs the keys for the front door again. He barely notices the man slide a small piece of paper across the counter before turning on his heels. “Have a good evening,” the stranger speaks barely above a whisper, and before Soonyoung can think of a response, the money on the counter catches his eye. 

When he looks back up to protest a tip, he’s alone. The bell rings one final time as the door shuts. 

Soonyoung turns his attention to the money on the counter, only then realizing the man had left 300,000 won. He quickly runs to the door, in hopes of finding the man before he leaves, but when he opens the door, there isn’t a soul in sight. 

_ What am I supposed to do with this?  _ Soonyoung doesn’t think he has much of an option. While he’s thankful, it seems too kind coming from a man of very few friendly words.

He shakes his head and  nervously shoves the money into his back pocket before heading back inside to finish closing the shop. He finishes the bare minimum before gathering his things and locking up, ready to pour himself into his bed.


	2. The Usual

Soonyoung can only think of his bed on the five block walk back to his house. The streets are empty and quiet, and extremely dark once he steps off the main road. His family lives in a quiet little neighborhood close to their shop, nice homes, but nothing too extravagant. Nobody is really awake, and only a couple of porch lights illuminate his way down the sidewalk. He notices, however, after turning the corner of his street, his porch light is on, and someone is sitting on the steps.

He picks up the pace just a bit, hoping to get a glimpse of this person before he comes face to face with them. Which, he does, thankfully, but he’s immediately upset. Yet another obstacle keeping him from tucking himself in his sheets.

He speed walks up the small path to his porch steps, where his friend sits, knees to his chest. His thin, wire framed glasses are sitting at the tip of his nose as he reads over them, completely enthralled by the tablet resting against his knees.

“Ah, Wonwoo…” Soonyoung is only slightly out of breath, and he reminds himself to look into working out again. The dark haired boy lookes up from his tablet, tapping the screen before ripping out his earbuds. “What are you doing here?” He clicks his tablet shut and stands up. He’s a tall man, but now he’s towering over Soonyoung, being two steps up from him. 

“Mingyu has some girl over again.” Soonyoung nods knowingly. It’s become a normal thing at this point in the year: Wonwoo’s roommate was well known to bring girls over, leaving only a yellow hair tie on the doorknob signaling for Wonwoo to find somewhere else for the night. At first, this drove Wonwoo crazy, but by the middle of first semester, he had had enough of listening to his roommate getting his dick wet all night, sometimes well into the morning. So, he decided to be a better roommate and just leave him be; it just normally means he ends up at Soonyoung’s.

“You could have just come inside. How long have you been out here?” Soonyoung checks his phone, showing that it was nearing eleven o’clock. 

“I don’t know, an hour? Maybe and hour and a half…” he shoves his tablet into the backpack at his feet, zipping it shut before throwing it over his shoulder. “I didn’t want to wake anyone up.” Soonyoung shrugged.

“You know they wouldn’t be mad.” They’ve been best friends since they were 12 years old, and after nearly ten years, Wonwoo has basically become family. Soonyoung’s parents treat him as their own son. While they wouldn’t have been thrilled about being woken up, they would have forgotten how mad they were when they would have opened the door to a lonely, abandoned Wonwoo. Sometimes, Soonyoung thinks they love him more than their own, actual son.

Wonwoo doesn’t have to bother asking if he could stay or not; Soonyoung just unlocks the front door and lets them both inside the dark, quiet house. They know the routine by now: no talking and no loud noises until they’re safely in Soonyoung’s room. His sister and father sleep like the dead; his mother, however, is easily stirred and once she’s awake, it’s impossible for her to get back to sleep. This means she bothers the both of them until she feels tired again, and Soonyoung really doesn’t have the time for that tonight.

Once they make it silently up the stairs, they slip into Soonyoung’s room. His room isn’t too small; it’s large enough to fit a full sized bed, a dresser, and a desk, but it doesn’t leave him room for anything else. Floor space is minimal, but to Soonyoung, he’d rather have more bed space than floor space anyway. A few posters line the walls, a few of his favorite dancers and musicians, but he has figurines and plenty of books and notebooks scattered across all the surfaces available. Clothes have started to overflow his basket in the corner, bringing the mess out into the center of the floor. It’s mostly unkempt; his bed isn’t made, his other school work is scattered across the desk where his computer monitor sits, but the school work is covered in empty water bottles and snack wrappers.

“Jesus, Soonyoung, when’s the last time you cleaned?” Soonyoung scowles at his friend, who shoves a pile of half-folded clothes to the end of the bed before throwing himself onto it. 

“I’ve been busy okay? It’s almost finals.” He only has two more weeks before he’s free for a couple of months. At least, free to be at work all the time.

“Only slightly a valid excuse, but I’ll take it.” Wonwoo lays down on the unmade bed, kicking the pile of clothes completely off the edge. Soonyoung rolls his eyes before digging through his dressers for a pair of sweatpants. “Anyway, what did you do today? Anything interesting happen after I saw you this morning?” 

“I mean, class, work...the usual.” Soonyoung slides his jeans off his hips, letting them pool at his ankles before stepping out of them. His shirt comes off next, and he catches Wonwoo out of the corner of his eye. “Stop staring at me.”

“I’m staring at you because your response was suspicious, not because your ass looks great in those briefs.” Soonyoung slips the sweatpants on, but doesn’t bother with a shirt. “You’re normally very ready to talk about your day, but what, suddenly nothing exciting happened?” Soonyoung doesn’t respond, he just picks up the jeans off the floor. “That makes me think something did happen.” Soonyoung shakes his head.

Soonyoung sits in the small computer chair at his desk, only a few feet away from the bed where Wonwoo was now sitting on the edge. Soonyoung digs through the pockets of his jeans, pulling out the money he had been given before. He sets it on the desk, on top of an open notebook.

“I mean, I sat through my incredibly boring lectures, like usual. I had lunch with Minghao, like usual. I went to work, like usual.” Wonwoo reaches across and snatches the money off the desk, before Soonyoung can even respond.

“Made 300,000 won, like usual?” He unfolds it to be sure he had counted correctly. Soonyoung quickly snatches it out of his hand.

“It was a tip at work.”

“I’m sorry? A tip? That is...generous.” Soonyoung shoves the money into a desk drawer, slamming it shut.

“Yeah, I would have been able to go home early if he hadn’t strolled in last minute.” He swivels back and forth in the desk chair as he talks. “Who buys jewelry at 9:45 at night?” 

“What did he buy?” 

“A 42 million won necklace, and I fixed his watch.” Wonwoo’s eyes widen. 

“Jesus Christ! No wonder he gave you a nice tip, with that kind of money.” The room falls quiet for only a second. It’s long enough for Soonyoung to set an alarm on his phone before Wonwoo speaks up again. “Was he cute?”

“Why?”

“Because, if he is, that’s sugar daddy material.” Soonyoung laughs, plugging his phone into the charger by his feet. 

“I’m sure he isn’t from here. Like, I am absolutely positive; he has to be from Seoul.” 

“Damn, missed your shot. At least you’re 300,000 won richer, that’s going to help tremendously.” Soonyoung nods.

It isn’t that he’s broke, and neither is his family. They make enough money and then some; they’re gladly paying for his and his sister’s college education, as well as housing them the entire time. The only problem Soonyoung has with the entire set up is that he’s completely under their rules, for everything. He’s not allowed to own a car, have another job, and he must major in business for them to continue paying for him. His parents are strict, yes, but he loves them dearly.

He also cannot afford to go to school otherwise.

Soonyoung has been trying to save money to maybe transfer to a better school in Seoul, at some point, even though he’s already halfway through his degree already. He would end up broke, but he wouldn’t be stuck in the jewelry shop for the rest of his life.

“Anyway, what about you?” Wonwoo slides his jeans off as he sighs. He throws the blanket on the bed back and shoves his bare legs under it, making himself perfectly comfortable in Soonyoung’s bed.

“Oh, same shit, different day. Woke up 30 minutes late for my music appreciation class, so I just didn’t go. Good thing I don’t really need that to build fucking computers…” Wonwoo continues to babble about his day; what he had done in class, what he had for lunch, how much further he got in whatever game he’s currently playing. Soonyoung has never understood what made video games so appealing, even though his friend has tried to play with him multiple times. He normally just smiles, nods, and listens.

“...anyway sometimes I just really, really wish I could get a new roommate. How much sex does one man actually need? And can’t he just do this at their dorms, for once? I swear it’s like everyday I come home, there’s that stupid, ugly yellow hair tie on that door handle. I wanna snap it in half…” Wonwoo tends to get heated about his roommate. They’ve been living together since the beginning of the year, and it’s been nothing but a struggle for him. Mingyu, a tall, tanned, handsome baseball player, is the complete opposite of Wonwoo. He’s loud, outgoing, and annoyingly straight. Ironically, he was also Wonwoo’s type.

“You’re just mad he isn’t fucking you.” 

“Honestly? At this point, I think he owes me. At least I’ll get to sleep in my own bed.” Wonwoo doesn’t admit it, but he definitely has a thing for him. Soonyoung knows his frustration is half because he doesn’t get to be home, the other half is because Mingyu is straight. “But yours is so, so comfy, so, thanks.”

“Shut up, you don’t have to thank me.” Soonyoung clicks the light off above him before shoving Wonwoo into the corner of the bed.

“What? Why do I get the wall?” Soonyoung can’t see him well, but he knows Wonwoo is pouting.

“Because, it’s my bed. Also I have class at 8:30 and I’m not crawling over your corpse.” Wonwoo sighs loudly, but makes himself comfortable. Soonyoung crawls into the bed, letting his head hit the pillow. 

They exchange ‘goodnight’s, but it still a few minutes before Soonyoung is comfortable enough to sleep. He can’t stop thinking about the stranger. He’s thankful he was so kind as to tip him so much, but for some reason, Soonyoung feels bad for taking the money. Should he have chased after him? He decides if it ever sees him again, he’ll repay him, somehow. 

Content with the choice, he lets his eyes shut, finally getting the sleep he very much deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! I know it was really fast, but I've had a few days off which means plenty of time to write :) Thanks for all the reads and comments already I love u all from the bottom of my heart I hope u enjoyed bff wonwoo bc I love him


	3. Exhausted

The next couple of days go by slowly for Soonyoung. With around two weeks left before his final exams, the days have started to become too repetitive for him. Wake up, go to class, eat lunch (if he’s lucky), and if he isn’t at work, he’s studying and vice versa. Throw in the (less than) needed hours of sleep and his schedule is packed full. It’s monotonous and ultimately, exhausting. He finds himself counting down the hours until it’s time to crawl back into bed, which seems to be getting later and later every day.

He doesn’t get to bed until nearly two in the morning the next night. The upside is he manages to completely finish the rough draft and even begin the final draft for his economics paper; the downside is that he wakes up nearly an hour after his alarm the next morning. Luckily for him, there’s one more bus to get him to the school in time for his 10 AM lecture, if he can manage to get ready and to the bus stop in 15 minutes.

His socks don’t match and his hair isn’t brushed, but he comes up the sidewalk just as the bus is arriving at the stop. He’s able to relax once he finds as seat towards the back, between an older woman with a couple of shopping bags and well-dressed business man who takes up a little more than his own seat. Soonyoung puts his earbuds in and turns on his current favorite album, catching up on some reading for school on the 25 minute ride. 

The rest of his day is boring, but somehow, still mentally draining. He nearly falls asleep in his literature course and he can’t remember a single thing from his business lecture. Even when his break does roll around for lunch, he realizes it’s a Wednesday, which means he’s eating by himself. His only two friends are either in class or at work, so he decides to skip the lackluster cafeteria food and use his time wisely by getting ahead on some homework. Despite the best effort he can give, he doesn’t get anything done. He does, however, manage to make an entirely new playlist for his ride home as well as fill up his Amazon cart with things he can’t actually afford. 

It’s another class; pre-calculus, and he’s miserable. They still have a lesson or two before they’re able to fully focus on the final, and he just isn’t sure his brain is able to take anymore abuse by the time it’s over. He’s thankful it’s the last hour and a half he has to stay at the school. Except, again, it’s Wednesday, which means he works directly after.

The ride home, with his newly made playlist, is the only solace he’s able to truly enjoy for most of the day.

The minute he walks into the jewelry store, he knows it’s going to be a nightmare, because his father is standing on the other side of the counter. 

It not that Soonyoung doesn’t love his father; he’s a great and admirable man. He works hard for his family and is a genuinely kind person. There isn’t a broken relationship, Soonyoung is just far too tired to deal with all the questions he was going to be thrown. 

He doesn’t see his father often, as he’s usually in a meeting or at the shop, so when they do get overlapping time, his dad just becomes...curious. Problem is, it’s always the same questions,  _ every single time.  _ Soonyoung doesn’t think he can keep up the act today.

His father is talking to a customer, discussing a few different rings he has set out on the glass. Thankfully, there’s nobody else in the shop, and Soonyoung is able to slip by both his father and the customer  to go into the bathroom.

While he’s allowed to wear jeans, it is required to wear a button up, at minimum. Thankfully, somehow, he had remembered to throw one into his bag before leaving the house, since he doesn’t have time to walk home and grab one before his shift starts. He doesn’t bother taking off his t-shirt, instead quickly throwing the nice, black button up on over it. A quick adjustment of the cuffs and a tuck into his jeans and he’s ready for work, in every way but mental.

He throws his backpack into the back room of the store before heading behind the counter, where his father now stands, completely alone. Soonyoung prepares himself for the onslaught of questions and demands he’s about to receive, as he greets his dad.

“You look tired.” Soonyoung refrains from rolling his eyes, and instead nods softly. 

“Long day.”

“Oh, all you had to do was go to a couple classes. I heard you were late today.”  _ Great.  _

“I wasn’t late. I made it to class on time.” His father’s expression doesn’t change.

“You can’t sleep so late, Soonyoung. It doesn’t look good to be late, or to not even brush your hair before leaving.” He reaches to ruffle Soonyoung’s mess of hair, but he ducks out of the way before he’s able. 

“Sorry. Won’t let it happen again.” It’s probably a little short, but Soonyoung’s too tired to argue. Thankfully, his dad doesn’t say anything about his tone.

“How are your grades? Are you ready for your exams?” It’s a barrage of questions for the next 20 minutes, most of them relating to his classes and plans for the next two years. He mentions summer break once, only to ask if he’s still considering the summer course he had mentioned a few months back (Soonyoung says yes; but it’s a no). 

Soonyoung is thankful for the customer that walks in. He throws all of his attention to the woman walking through the door, successfully getting his dad off his back while he helps her find a bracelet for her sister’s birthday. He takes his time explaining the few that fall into her price range, while watching his dad in his peripherals. He’s counting the safe, he’s taking some inventory and then wanders off to the back office while Soonyoung finishes ringing the woman up and boxing her jewelry.

By the time she’s leaving the store, his dad is headed in the same direction, briefcase in hand. 

“Have a good night, Soonyoung. I’ll see you later.” Soonyoung waves sweetly to his dad. Once the door shuts, he sinks into the chair behind him and shuts his eyes. He truly just wants to nap right there in the small office chair, but his eyes shoot open at the sound of his phone chiming in his pocket. It’s a message from Wonwoo.

 

_ hey what are you doing pleasssse dont tell me youre at work _

 

**Unfortunately i am here**

**Suffering**

 

_ ugh great :(  _

_ i was hoping you would go with me to my parents _

 

**Why are you going to your parents?**

**Also no i dont want to go with you**

 

_ lol i dont want to go either  _

_ i have to go because its my dogs birthday or something _

 

**Im sorry did i read that right**

 

_ RIGHT isn’t it stupid i mean i guess im getting dinner out of it _

_ will you at least be able to text me to keep me company _

 

**Yeah i can do that**

**Just going to be working on homework**

 

_ do you ever take a break?  _

 

**If i can get this done now i can just go home and sleep**

 

_ good thinking _

_ just dont forget about me please :( _

 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes and sets his phone on the counter before rolling in the chair to the backroom door. He drags his backpack out, getting himself setup to work on school work.

This is how Soonyoung spends majority of his shift. He’s only there for 6 hours, but it feels as though each hour is going by twice as long. He does have Wonwoo to take is attention away now and then, and he does have a handful of customers within the first half of the shift to at least keep him from doing anymore math.

Eight o’clock rolls around, and there hasn’t been a customer for nearly an hour. He’s finished all but one class worth of work, and he’s wondering if he’s finally going to see a light at the end of the tunnel. Unfortunately, he’s on the last sentence when he hears the doorbell ring. He looks up from his laptop, and immediately panics.

_ He’s back. _

This time, he’s dressed completely different. He has black, tight fitting jeans that somehow make his legs look much longer than they are. There’s large holes, leaving his pale, thin knees exposed. They’re bunched at the ankle, only a bit, where it meets his black, leather boots. A simple white t-shirt and a perfectly fitting leather jacket cover the top half, but this time he doesn’t have any gloves. There's a nice ring on his left hand that goes with the couple of silver chains that hang from his neck. The most obvious difference this time is his hair.

Soonyoung vividly remembers the way his black hair hang lazily over his eyes, nearly covering them from view the last time he saw him. This time, his hair is gelled back, just enough bangs in the front to cover a part of his forehead, but not a lot of it. His face is much easier to see and his eyes shine out of all of his features.

He has a small, yet proportionate face; his cheekbones just as sharp as his dark, narrow eyes. His resting face is somewhat dominating, almost as though he’s about to snap at anyone who dares to cross him, and the way he walks across the room only intensifies this. 

Soonyoung slams his laptop shut, harder than he should, and nervously greets him.

“H-Hello, sir. How can I help you?” The man’s face suddenly relaxes and a crooked smile creeps across his face. He chuckles softly.

“ _S_ _ ir? _ I kind of like it,” The man shakes his head. Soonyoung isn’t sure how to respond, and he still hasn’t thought of anything even slightly intelligent by the time he reaches the counter. He had forgotten how much shorter this man was than him, but it didn’t stop him from being  _ incredibly  _ intimidating (or attractive).

Soonyoung doesn’t remember him being this good looking, but the human body does do amazing things after going through shock. 

“The clasp broke on this necklace, and I was wondering if you could help me out.” He reaches into his jeans pocket, pulling out a long, thin gold chain. He lets it slither onto the glass counter, and Soonyoung only watches as it pours from his hands like water.

“Um, yeah. Of course.” Soonyoung searches for the right tool kit, suddenly forgetting where everything behind the counter is. 

Does this man actually live in town? If he did, he must have just moved. It’s the only explanation Soonyoung can think of, because there’s no way he made a trip all the way from the city just to get a relatively cheap piece of jewelry fixed. 

“How have you been?” The man calmly asks, and Soonyoung isn’t sure how to respond to the obvious attempt at small talk. He finds the right tool kit before answering, setting it down on the glass.

“Alright, I suppose. Yourself?” His nervous are starting to calm, his customer service side starting to slide through. 

“Busy. I’m glad I didn’t interrupt your early closing again.” Soonyoung awkwardly laughs; even he’s surprised at the sound that comes from his lips. 

“I appreciate it.” He goes to work on the necklace, thankful for the distraction. He wants to mention the tip, and just as he gets the courage to do so, the man speaks again. He’s much more talkative this time.

“I hate to be so blunt about this, but what are you doing Friday?” Soonyoung’s gaze shoots up, hands screeching to a halt.

“I-I’m sorry?” The man’s eyes widen a bit, shaking his hand.

“That’s not-” He shakes his head and sighs, collecting his thoughts. Soonyoung can only stare at him. Was this guy...nervous? He swears he sees a blush creep along the man’s impeccable cheekbones. “I’m asking because I have a lot of jewelry that needs fixed up. You seem to be really good at it, and I’ll pay you well.” Soonyoung relaxes and the tension in the air subdues. “You’d have to come to my place, though. It’s a lot, probably a couple hours of work.” 

Soonyoung is pushed to help the man out, mostly due to curiosity. Does he actually have that much jewelry to fix? How does this man live? Soonyoung was sure his house would be extravagant, and he’s sure it would be interesting, at least.

Except his parents wouldn’t allow it; they would only see it as him stealing a job out from under them and pocketing the money himself. So, Soonyoung tries to make up an excuse.

“I, uh, don’t have a car. So, unless you’re within walking distance…”

“I could have you picked up, that isn’t a problem at all.”  _ Fuck. _

He doesn’t want to accept anymore of this man’s money, but if he’s working, that’s different, right? He isn’t just being handed a crazy amount of money as a thank you.

“I know you probably don’t have a reason to trust me, but it would save me a lot of time and put some extra money in your pocket. You deserve it, you know, since you don’t make commission.”  

“Are you suggesting that I undermine my family’s business and take the cash for myself?” Soonyoung goes back to work on the necklace, nearly finished. He sees the man shrug.

“I’m merely suggesting a business proposition.” Soonyoung doesn’t answer, instead focusing on the job before him. It only takes him a few more seconds before he’s finished, holding the necklace out for the man to take. 

“Good as new.” The man holds his hand out, and Soonyoung pours it into his palm. As he tucks away the tools, he pockets the necklace, bringing out his wallet from his jacket. Soonyoung begins to ring up the service while he fishes for his credit card.

“I’m serious, by the way. I would really appreciate your help, and like I said, I’ll pay very well.” Soonyoung reads off the total and takes his card.

“I’m not sure what I’m doing Friday…” Their eyes meet and Soonyoung can see a hint of defeat in the man. He swipes his card and waits for the receipt to print, while the man digs around in his wallet again. Soonyoung slides the card and slip of paper over to him, setting a pen on top of the two. 

The man pulls a small card out of his wallet and slides it across the counter before quickly signing his name and putting his things away.

“There’s my information, if you end up being free Friday, let me know. I can have you picked up wherever and whenever is best for you.” Soonyoung doesn’t reach for the card, instead, he picks up the receipt and slides it into the cash drawer. 

“You know, I don’t even know your name.” Soonyoung doesn’t know where his voice comes from, and it seems to slightly surprise the shorter man.

“I’m sorry?”

“You want me to come to your house to fix your jewelry, but I’ve only met you once before and you haven’t even told me your name.” The man halfway smiles, as though he was humored by his own forgetfulness.

“I guess, I haven’t, have I? It’s on the card, but will I get the pleasure of knowing your name if I tell you mine?” Soonyoung nods once. “I’m Jihoon.” He holds his tiny hand out for a handshake and smiles politely. 

“Soonyoung.” He meets him for the handshake, and Soonyoung realizes the man’s hands aren’t nearly as small as they looked, and the handshake is much, much stronger than he’s expecting. His hands are soft yet calloused, as though he had been playing guitar for a good portion of his life. 

Jihoon breaks the handshake.

“I’m serious, let me know if you’re free. And, uh, thanks.” He motions to his pocket that holds the necklace. Soonyoung smiles politely as Jihoon turns on the heels of his black boots, shoves his hands in his jacket pockets and heads out the door.

Soonyoung’s thankful he didn’t try to tip him this time, already cursing himself for not bringing it up while he was here.

His relief is short lived; for when he lifts up the business card, he finds 100,000 won folded up neatly underneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !!!! I hope u all liked the update, let me know what u thought and what ur hoping comes from this story! Im interested to hear what u think...i haven't made a complete, solid ending so things could still go 100000 different ways honestly, but im hoping to keep a regular schedule with updating, hopefully twice a week, but life can be hard so who knows at this point lol thank you all for reading i love u !!!!!!!!!


	4. Plans

Lunchtime couldn’t come soon enough for Soonyoung. He thankfully only has one class on Thursday morning. Although it’s simple and doesn’t require too much work in or out of class, it’s one of his least favorites to sit through. The teacher is bland and monotone, which is good for putting Soonyoung in a mood for a nap, not so much learning about the human brain. Psychology is, at best, a mildly interesting topic for him, but they happened to hire the one person that could make it the least engaging class he’s had in his life. 

When the lecture is finally dismissed, Soonyoung hurries to the small court located nearly in the center of the school. It’s completely surrounded by buildings, but it’s large enough to house 10 or 15 tables and chairs, with even a few trees for shade. While the university Soonyoung is attending isn’t too large of a school as far as the number of students attending, most of them live on campus. This means most of the students just return to their dorm in between classes, so most of the time, the slightly hidden court is close to empty. It’s nearly summertime, so there’s a few more students more than normal when Soonyoung strolls onto the sidewalk.

While most of the tables are taken, he knows exactly which to walk towards. It’s the only table completely covered in shade, as well as hidden away in the corner. It’s a quick stride across the patch of grass before he’s back on a slab of concrete. He’s nearly up against the table before he notices Minghao already sitting on the opposite side. 

“You’re here early?” He’s wearing a pair of dark, reflective sunglasses, but he doesn’t make a physical move to look up. He just shrugs his shoulders.

“Maybe my class got out early.”

“Or maybe you skipped?” Soonyoung sits down across from his friend, who’s happily munching on a burger. If he had time to get fast food, he definitely was not in class. Minghao only shrugs again.

Soonyoung met Minghao just over a year ago, in a first year history course, but it wasn’t until the second semester. He remembers Minghao showing up on the first day, because he sat directly in front of Soonyoung. There wasn’t much interaction between the two, except for when he accidentally kicked the back of Minghao’s chair. He turned around and gave Soonyoung a slightly disgusted look, which stuck with him much longer than he will admit. 

Minghao didn’t show up for nearly a week after the first day. Soonyoung had wondered if he had dropped the class, but when he returned the following week, he was back. Soonyoung never gathered he courage to ask him why he was gone for so long, even after they became friends. 

They sat together for the rest of the semester, and when they learned they had a solid hour of free time together in the middle of their Tuesdays, they ate together everyday. Whether Minghao decided to grace the history class with his presence or not, he was always sure to visit for lunch with Soonyoung.

Even after nearly a year of friendship, there is still very little that Soonyoung knows about him. Minghao moved from China for school, and when he first arrived, he barely spoke Korean, and definitely not fluently. At least, this is what he claims, but Soonyoung doesn’t quite believe him. It would be incredibly impressive for someone to be as fluent as Minghao in less than a year, but he swears it’s the truth.

He knows he’s a photography major, even though he’s never actually seen any of his work. He almost always has his camera on him, and has zero shame when they’re in public and he just  _ has  _ to get a shot. This took a while to for Soonyoung to get used to, as people tend to stare when they see someone doing the utmost to get a picture with a huge, expensive camera. Minghao has never cared.

Minghao keeps most of his life a secret: Soonyoung isn’t even sure if he has other friends besides him. They don’t hang out much outside of school, unless Minghao is giving him a ride or they’re going out to eat. Soonyoung wouldn’t mind spending more time with him, but he figures this is how Minghao likes it, so he doesn’t push it. 

“What’s for lunch?” Minghao asked as he swallowed another bite.

“I didn’t bring anything. I completely spaced it.” Soonyoung can feel how hungry he is, and he knows that his next class is going to be impossible to sit through.

Minghao sighs and reaches down beside him. There’s the sound of a paper bag rustling, which lasts a few seconds while he struggles, before throwing another burger on the table. He doesn’t say anything, just takes another bite of his own burger and nods.

“I’m not going to eat your f-” Minghao’s head shoots up, mouth pausing. Soonyoung can’t see Minghao’s eyes behind the sunglasses, but knows the look he’s receiving isn’t pleasant. Minghao goes back to his own food before Soonyoung can thank him, grabbing the brightly wrapped sandwich in front of him.

Soonyoung has learned over time that, yes, Minghao can come off as rude, judging and intimidating to some, but he really isn’t any of the above. Even Soonyoung thought so when they first started  hanging out, but was quickly proven wrong. Minghao has always been there for Soonyoung, and he can tell he’s genuinely cared for by his friend. Minghao is just a man of few words, but his heart is pure.

The first bite of the burger is like heaven to Soonyoung, who quickly takes a few more. Minghao takes his last bite before wadding up the wrapper and throwing it in the bag beside him. 

The two of them talk as Soonyoung finishes his food, touching on how they’ve been since they haven’t really seen each other in a couple of days.  As Soonyoung is finishing the last bite, their conversation is cut short.

“Soonyoung!” Both of them turn their heads to the center of the court, where Wonwoo was jogging up to them. Wonwoo almost never joined them for lunch, and Soonyoung’s pretty sure he’s supposed to be in class. “Hey, Minghao,” Wonwoo doesn’t expect a response and sits down beside him anyway. 

“Don’t you have class?” Soonyoung asks, and Wonwoo acts offended.

“What? You don’t want my company? I’m hurt.” Wonwoo slides his backpack off his shoulder and throws it onto the table. “We got out early and I figured it was a good opportunity to come gossip for a bit.” Minghao sighs, but Wonwoo starts in on his story anyway.

He excitedly tells a story about his cousin, who had accidentally come out to his entire family at their dinner the night before. He seems more amused than sympathetic, and Soonyoung slightly feels bad, but knows Wonwoo’s family well enough to know they aren’t going to make a huge deal out of it. Still, rough for a 16 year old to accidentally tell his whole family he’s gay over dinner.

“Anyway, speaking of the gays, how’s your sugar daddy?” Minghao nearly chokes on his drink, and Soonyoung’s sure he sees some come out of his nose. Soonyoung’s cheeks turn red, but he immediately shuts Wonwoo down.

“He isn’t my sugar daddy.” 

“Ah, but you know who I’m talking about. Have you seen him again, or do you really have to give up that dream?” Minghao looks back and forth between the two.

“What are you talking about?” Wonwoo looks at Minghao, and realizes he’s completely in the dark on the subject.

“Oh my God, you never told him? Was I the only one who knew about it?” Soonyoung’s cheeks get even more red.

“You’re into dudes?” Minghao looks at Soonyoung, but Wonwoo is the first to speak.

“ _ Holy shit _ . I just did the same thing my cousin did, but to you. I’m so sorry.” He says the last sentence under his breath, but Soonyoung shakes his head.

“It’s fine, it’s just not something I bring up often.” He’s still embarrassed though, but Minghao seems invested in the conversation now. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t really care, but you know that. What about this sugar daddy?”  

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell him.” 

“Shut up, Wonwoo, you barely know Minghao, don’t act like you care.” This was true; Minghao and Wonwoo had only really been around each other a few dozen times over the past year. The two are polite acquaintances at best. 

“Well, are you going to tell me or does he have to explain for you?” Minghao asks. Soonyoung decides he doesn’t really want Wonwoo giving the story, because he’s going to only exaggerate everything.

Soonyoung starts in on his story, explaining the first day that Jihoon came into the shop. Minghao listens intently, and nods knowingly when he finishes.

“See? A sugar daddy if I ever saw one.” 

“You  _ haven’t  _ seen one, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung scowls. 

“Whatever, are there any updates?” His blush comes back and both Wonwoo and Minghao know the answer before he can confirm anything. “He came back?! Oh, he wants you.” Wonwoo claps a few times and Minghao just chuckles.

“He gave me more money, and I really don’t like it.” 

“That’s stupid, Soonyoung. Who doesn’t like money?” Minghao speaks up. 

“I just don’t feel comfortable accepting a crazy amount of money for absolutely no reason. All I did was fix a gold chain and now I’ve acquired nearly as much as a paycheck just from him. It’s like...he’s trying to seduce me with cash.” Wonwoo laughs.

“That’s hot.” Soonyong glares at him.

“Anyway, he invited to his house tomorrow to fix and clean up a bunch of his jewelry. He offered to pay me…”

“You said yes, right?” Wonwoo asks.

“I told him I didn’t have a car, but he just offered to have someone pick me up. He seemed pretty disappointed, but I just told him I didn’t know if I was free or not.” Minghao shakes his cup, which is mostly ice at this point, and points it at Soonyoung.

“But, you didn’t say no?” Soonyoung blushes.

“I guess not. He gave me his number and just told me to let him know,” Wonwoo’s face lights up, “but I don’t think I’m going.” As fast as the excitement was there, it was gone.

“What do you _ mean  _ you’re not going? What the  _ fuck,  _ Soonyoung?” Wonwoo seems more hurt and upset by the decision than Soonyoung did, himself. 

“This doesn’t seem the  _ slightest  _ bit sketchy to you? Does the possibility of being  _ murdered _ not come to mind?!”

“I mean...I  _ guess _ …” Wonwoo pouts. Minghao just shakes his head in disbelief. 

“I’m going to side with Soonyoung on this one. ‘I’ll have someone kidnap you and bring you to my murder house’ is what I heard.” Soonyoung silently thanks Minghao, and Wonwoo just rolls his eyes.

“Okay, fine, you have a point.” They sit quietly for a second before Wonwoo speaks up, again. “Alright, how about this…” Soonyoung groans, but Wonwoo carries on. “Get a hold of him. Tell him that you’re free, but you’re just going to have your friend…” he points to Minghao, “...bring you there and pick you up. If he cuts the deal then like, man, you dodged a bullet. But if he still agrees, then Minghao will know exactly where you are, which is extra safe.” 

Soonyoung looks to Minghao for help, but instead of agreeing like before, he just shrugs again. 

“Not an awful idea.” 

Soonyoung sighs, “Why are you so determined to get me to go? Did you consider if I  _ wanted  _ to?” 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, “Come on, you know it’s totally up to you, I’m just letting you know, you have options. You haven’t been out with anyone in  _ forever  _ and this could be, at least, a new friend? I personally think he’s into you, but I guess, sometimes, I could be wrong…” 

He’s right, and Soonyoung knows it. Outside of Wonwoo and Minghao, Soonyoung has had far less socialization since he started college. He’s always been busy, with either work or school, and maybe even just a new friend is something he needs.

Wonwoo can see Soonyoung processing the situation, and he knows he has him sold, even before Soonyoung can shrug defeatedly.

“I guess it’s a possibility. Goddamnit, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung curses under his breath. While his friend triumphantly smiles, he pulls his phone out of his pocket along with his wallet. He digs the card out, and starts to add it to his contacts.

“Oh my God, you kept it in your wallet? If you weren’t going to go you wouldn’t have even kept it,” Wonwoo accused, which only gets him a glare that could kill from Soonyoung. 

Minghao checks his phone, and stands up from the table, grabbing his empty paper bag and backpack from the bench after reading the time. “Alright, well, let me know what’s going on and I’ll be there. I’m free all day.” He waves goodbye and heads toward the back entrance, throwing his trash away on the way out.

Soonyoung looks back down at his phone, desperately trying to come up with  _ just  _ the right words to send Jihoon. “I still can’t believe you,” he sighs.

“I’m going you a favor, man. I promise. I have to stop by my room before my next class, so I’m going to take off. Keep me updated!” He slides out from the bench, taking his bag with him and heading out the same way as Minghao.

Soonyoung is left sitting alone, struggling to write just the right words. He knows he has class in 15 minutes, but he sits there for nearly ten, writing and erasing and rewriting over and over again. 

_ This shouldn’t be this difficult. _

With no time left to think it through, he figures out the best he can and sends the message, as quick as ripping off a band-aid. He locks his phone and shoves it into his pocket, grabs his belongings, and takes off, and prays he isn’t late.

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung spends the last half of the class wondering  _ why  _ his phone hasn’t gone off yet. It’s sitting tight in his pocket, on vibrate, but nothing has happened since the message was sent. He’s pulled it out a few times to check, but there’s nothing, and the more time that passes, the less confident he becomes.

Classes are finished for the day and he’s headed to work, once again, but only for a few hours before his dad gets home. He doesn’t bother bringing his schoolwork, instead, spends any downtime he does have leasiurly, on his phone. The only person who reaches out to him in the entire three hours is Wonwoo, just to talk about tips on a paper he’s working on. The store is busier than usual, for which Soonyoung is thankful. It mildly helps with distracting him, but it’s still in the back of his mind.

He really starts to give up when it comes time for him to go to bed that night. It’s nearing midnight, and he  _ still _ hadn’t had a response. On one end, he feels proud for not agreeing immediately and realizing what  _ could  _ be a potential danger. He is, however, slightly disappointed. It could have been a good opportunity.

He sets his alarm for the next morning, thankful for Friday. It means extra sleep for him, but he still has plenty of work that can be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing HAOHAO !!! I'm pretty excited to have him in it; i know i mentioned him briefly and I hadn't decided if I was going to actually add him or not, but here he is :') thank you all for reading and all the kudos and comments and subs !!!!! im so glad ur enjoying it !!!


	5. Anger

When Soonyoung wakes up in the morning, his immediate reaction is to reach for his phone. He wakes up completely and totally on his own, which is something that doesn’t happen often; he’s consistent with setting an alarm, and he’s sure he set his for 9:30. Except, this morning, he wakes up to complete silence, which makes Soonyoung panic.

After glancing at his phone, he realizes he had woken up before his alarm, but only by five minutes. He sighs, not seeing a point of going back to sleep, but doesn’t quite bother with getting up, either. He runs through his notifications, slowly letting his eyes adjust to the sunlit room and the screen in front of his face.

He has a couple of Instagram and Twitter notifications, as well as a few e-mails about school, but other than that, his phone is empty. He double checks his text messages, but still, nothing.

After scrolling through his timelines for ten minutes, he decides to get up and start his day. His schedule is empty; no classes and no work, which means Soonyoung didn’t  _ have  _ to do anything today, but he knows there is still schoolwork to be done. A quiet day at home didn’t seem too bad, at least.

Soonyoung throws a load of laundry into the washer and takes a shower, getting ready for his day. Once he’s finished, he heads back to his bedroom to start working on homework.

It isn’t much tidier than the last time Wonwoo was over, but it’s livable. There weren’t as many clothes everywhere now that he had taken the initiative to do laundry, but his desk still remained cluttered. If he was going to get any work done, he was going to  _ have  _ to clean, which upset him.

As he picked up the trash on the desk, he hears his phone chime from somewhere on his bed. He throws down whatever he has in his hand and quickly throws the comforter off of his unmade bed. He shakes it around a couple of times before his phone slowly falls onto the mattress. He bundles the blanket up at the end of the bed and checks his phone. He doesn’t admit it, but he’s slightly upset it’s only Wonwoo.

 

_ Hello good morning have you heard anything from Sugar Daddy ??  _

**Nope, nothing**

_ Fuck _

_ Well thats unfortunate but at least u werent murdered !!! _

_ Wanna come over then? Mingyu’s been gone all day  _

 

Soonyoung hears his stomach growl, but answers Wonwoo quickly. 

 

**Yeah, let me eat real quick then i’ll head your way**

_ Sweet see u soon !!! _

  
  


Soonyoung throws his phone back onto the bed and heads downstairs to make breakfast.

When he enters the room, his mom is sitting at the dining room table, drinking a cup of coffee while reading a book. She turns when she hears Soonyoung’s footsteps, and greets him with a warm smile.

“Good morning, Soonyoung. Did you sleep well?” Soonyoung kisses his mom on the top of the head when he walks by, smiling back. 

“I slept fine, thanks.” His mom doesn’t say anything in return, instead, taking her attention back to her book. Soonyoung pours himself a bowl of cereal, and doesn’t waste any time devouring the food. He doesn’t bother to put away the box, knowing very well he was going to have another bowl.

His mom doesnt look up from her book. “Do you have any plans for today?” 

He shrugs, finishing his bite before responding, “Not really. Wonwoo invited me over to do some studying.” He scoops up the last bit of cereal and begins to pour himself another bowl. His mom sighs softly.

His parents, of course, have strict rules on when and where he can go, especially with who. They don’t ask any questions if Wonwoo is involved, thankfully. They’ve been friends too long for his parents to care, anymore.

“I hope the two of you are actually going to get something done, just don’t be gone too late. At least, in time for dinner.” Soonyoung nods. “I’ll be home most of the day, if you need anything.

“You’re not working today?” She shakes her head and sets her book down. 

“Your father is staying all day, apparently there’s a lot of work to be done that doesn’t concern me much, and there’s no sense in both of us being there.” She doesn’t seem upset about the situation, though. Soonyoung knows she doesn’t enjoy working at the store nearly as much as his dad thinks. It’s always been  _ his  _ business, not really  _ theirs _ . She doesn’t mind, though. It keeps things simple for her, and gives her more time to spend time with her kids.

Soonyoung’s mother is one of the most loving people he’s ever met. Yes, his parents are strict and set quite a few rules, but they absolutely mean well and Soonyoung knows he’s loved. Following their requests doesn’t particularly bother him, simply because of his mother. While his dad has always been the disciplinary parent, his mother has always been the one to nurture and care for Soonyoung. He has never been made to feel unloved, despite the limitations he’s dealt with his whole life.

Soonyoung finishes up his last bit of cereal and milk and puts everything away. His mom is nose-deep in her book again, but Soonyoung is sure to hug her from behind on his way out.

“Enjoy your book; I’ll see you later.” She bids him goodbye and he makes his way back up to his room to grab his things. He throws his laptop and a few notebooks into his bag, tucks his wallet and phone into his back pocket, and heads to catch the next bus into the city.

The trip into the city is probably one of Soonyoung’s favorite things, especially recently. It’s one of the few times he’s able to spend time fully alone anymore, it seems. All he has to do is shove his earbuds in and he’s able to drown out the world, at least for a while. 

It seems to go by quickly, because before he knows it, he’s arrived at his stop. He gets off with a handful of others, but only one of them walks in the same direction as him. 

It’s only about a 10 minute walk from the bus stop to Wonwoo’s dorm. There’s quite a few students on campus, as it’s only Friday, and Soonyoung is lucky enough to not have class. 

He makes his way through the hallways until he finds himself in front of Wonwoo’s door. He can hear his friend yelling incoherently on the other side, only muffled by the heavy bass of his music. Soonyoung knows knocking isn’t necessary; not that Wonwoo would be able to hear him, anyway. 

He opens the door and the sound comes rushing at him, assaulting his ears. The rap music is loud; too loud, especially in the dorms. Wonwoo is pacing on the phone, quiet, but only for a moment. He bellows, “What do you  _ mean  _ it’s gone?” 

Soonyoung winces, and shuts the door behind him.

Wonwoo is completely oblivious to someone else being in his room. He’s pacing in a small circle, but doesn’t notice as Soonyoung reaches his bed, sets his backpack down and sits himself on the mattress. 

“Well, figure it out! I can’t believe you! This is why I don’t want you touching my shit! I’m so fucking serious; I’ll be home in like, a week, and I  _ swear _ if it isn’t there when I get back I’m going to castrate you, got it?” Wonwoo doesn’t even give the person on the other end a chance to answer before he hangs up, throwing his phone onto his desk beside him. He sighs loudly and looks over at Soonyoung, who’s wide-eyed and silent.

“...Everything good?” Wonwoo lets out a growl and reaches over to the stereo system to turn down the music. 

“My stupid fucking brother lost my laptop.” Soonyoung peers around Wonwoo, looking at the laptop on the desk. 

“Isn’t that your laptop?” Wonwoo doesn’t even bother to turn around.

“I have like, three laptops. One doesn’t work,  _ that’s _ for school, the one at home is just an old one, but it still has like, a bunch of my stuff on it. I told him not to touch it, but not only did he do that, he fucking lost it. A whole laptop, gone.” He throws his hands up and turns to his desk, grabbing his computer and a few notebooks. “Have you heard from Sugar Daddy?” Soonyoung shakes his head.

“Nothing, still. I don’t have high hopes.” Wonwoo shrugs and crawls onto his bed next to Soonyoung.

“Guess you averted a crisis, at least. Can’t say I’m not disappointed.” The boys open their laptops and get settled in for a few hours worth of studying. Wonwoo keeps the music playing on his stereo, leaving it at a low enough volume that it won’t distract them too much. 

It’s smooth sailing, surprisingly. Soonyoung is able to take his mind off of his real life for a while by studying, with occasional small breaks chatting with Wonwoo. They get so invested, that it’s nearly 3 in the afternoon before they realize what time it is. 

“I’m starting to get hungry.” Wonwoo groans.

“Just let me finish up this chapter and we can get food. I’m kind of hungry, too.” They fall back into silent studying, but not for long.

The door handle jiggles loudly, causing both of them to jump out of their seats. It swings open forcefully, Mingyu appearing from the other side.

Soonyoung hasn’t seen Mingyu in quite some time, and the only difference he can notice is he’s a lot tanner than he was in the wintertime. Otherwise he’s still tall, goofy, and too handsome for his own good.

“Woah, hey!” He smiles, walks in and shuts the door just as hard behind him. There’s only a moment of awkward silence before he speaks up again. “You finally have someone over? Did I interrupt something?” The question itself isn’t suggestive, but the way he winks after proves it’s true intention.

“You’re disgusting.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes and looks back down at his homework.

“Well, hi, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Mingyu.” He smiles at Soonyoung, but the only thing he can manage to return is a very awkward grin.

“Yeah, um, we’ve met before. Soonyoung.” When he states his name, Mingyu’s face distorts into a look of confusion, but he doesn’t dwell on it long.

“Sorry. I wasn’t even sure Wonwoo had friends, let alone a love interest.” 

“Mingyu, you have literally met him like three times. Don’t call Soonyoung my ‘love interest’, that’s absolutely revolting.” Mingyu puts his hands up in defense, sliding his duffle bag down to his elbow. “What are you even doing here?”

“Oh, I got out of practice early. I’ve got someone coming by here soon, though. Figured I have time for a shower.” He shuffles over to his dresser and throws his bag on the floor in front of it. “So, yeah. Have fun.” He waves goodbye and dips into the bathroom.

Wonwoo sighs, “Today just can’t get worse, can it?” 

“Why do you hate him so much? He’s sweet.”

“Sure, but he’s dumb and disgusting and he isn’t consistent about  _ anything _ . He doesn’t tell me when he’s coming home or when he’s having people over.” 

“Again, you’re just mad he’s fucking other people and not you.” Wonwoo crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, Soonyoung, you have no idea what you’re talking about.” The shower starts to run; it’s barely audible over the music, but it’s definitely there.

“Hear that? Now’s your chance, he’s definitely naked. Just run in there. Don’t waste time; throw yourself on your knees, throat first.” Wonwoo picks up the nearest notebook and throws it at Soonyoung, smack in the bicep. 

“I would  _ never _ .” Wonwoo says through his teeth.

Soonyoung laughs, “You say that, but man, is your face red.” 

“Whatever. Just finish your stupid chapter so we can get food.” The two fall back into silence, save for the music and shower. 

A few minutes pass before they hear the water turn off, but Soonyoung still has a few questions left to finish. He can tell Wonwoo is getting antsy; he’s already put up all of his things and is sitting silently on his phone. Everytime his stomach makes an obscene noise, he groans and looks at Soonyoung, hoping for him to be finished.

Both boys look up as the bathroom door is thrown open, steam rolling out into the dorm. Mingyu walks in, a light blue towel hung low on his hips, and nothing else. His chest is toned and tan, glistening from the left over water. Even Soonyoung can feel his throat grow dry at the view.

Wonwoo’s ears turn red, and he’s sutturing out his next sentence.

“W-what are you doing?” Mingyu had been kept busy at his dresser, digging for clothes. He flips his head around, water flying from the ends of his hair.

“Oh my God. I didn’t realize you’d still be here.” He looks genuinely embarrassed, but he doesn’t make a move to cover himself up.

“Why would we be gone?” Wonwoo’s voice is raising, and Soonyoung takes it as a queue to put his things away. 

“I mean...I told you I had someone coming…”

“Okay? This is my dorm too, Mingyu. I’ve been here all day, why are you just expecting me to leave?” Wonwoo’s mad again, and Soonyoung can’t pack his bag fast enough.

“Y-You normally just do…” Mingyu can definitely sense how angry Wonwoo is getting. He steps back when Wonwoo gets off the bed and takes a step toward him.

“You just walk out here, basically naked, in front of my friends but I’m not allowed to even  _ be here  _ when you have people over? Do they not have homes? You know I’m not going to bother anyone and quite honestly, you can fuck whoever you want, I own headphones! I don’t fucking care! Just let me spend time in my fucking dorm, Jesus  _ Christ _ !” Wonwoo grabs his wallet off his dresser and turns to Soonyoung. “Let’s go fucking eat.” He doesn’t wait for his friend, instead, storms out of the door, leaving the room quiet and uncomfortable.

Soonyoung looks at Mingyu, who looks like a kicked puppy. They make eye-contact, but it isn’t uncomfortable, despite Mingyu’s lack of clothes.

“If it’s any consolation, he’s had a bad day.” Mingyu doesn’t say anything in response, just looks down at his feet. Soonyoung squeaks out a quick apology on behalf of his friend, and slides out the door.

Wonwoo is all the way in the lobby of the dorm, pacing in a circle on his phone. 

“What the hell was that?” Soonyoung asks, walking up to his friend.

“I’m mad. I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s go get lunch, please.” Soonyoung doesn’t push the topic, instead just follows Wonwoo as they walk to the nearest fast food place. He knows it’s better to just let Wonwoo work out his frustrations on his own, talking would get him nowhere. He is a very private person, especially when it came to his own feelings. He would eventually talk about this with no problem, but right now, in the moment, it’s useless to try and pry anything out of him.

They make small talk through most of their meal, and Wonwoo is slowly but surely feeling less angry than before. Soonyoung knows it’s partially the fact that he was hungry, but he does have a legitimate reason to be upset with Mingyu. 

Soonyoung is halfway through his chicken sandwich when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out and when he reads the screen, nearly throws his food back onto his tray.

“What’s up?” Wonwoo asks, watching Soonyoung put all of his attention toward his phone.

“H-he answered.” Wonwoo nearly throws his drink across the table.

“Are you  _ serious _ ? What did he say?” He tries to grab at his phone, but Soonyoung pulls it away before he can lay a finger on it.

 

_ Hey, sorry I didn’t answer sooner. I’ve been busy. I understand, of course he can bring you, whatever makes you comfortable. If you’re still up for it, be here at 6. :) _

 

There’s a location attached, which is only 10 minutes away from the school.

“H-he still wants me to come. He’s cool with Minghao taking me.”

“Oh my  _ God, _ finally, some good news. Call Minghao  _ right now. _ ” 

“Jesus, you’re so serious about this.” Wonwoo smiles.

“Of course, look how red your face is. You’re so ready for this, aren’t you?” Soonyoung doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t have to. He can feel the butterflies in his stomach, and he’s suddenly so nervous that he isn’t sure he can finish his food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHH my god im so sorry this took me so long !!!!! it's been a heck of a week, and this chapter was absolutely horrible to write :( (i lowkey hate it but thats k) i hope u guys enjoy it, a lil side meanie!!!!!!! also, this was supposed to be out last monday and im so sorry im garbage i hope u anticipate the next chapter, and hopefully its sooner rather than later :( thank u all so much ily!!!!!


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATES;

Hi! I know it's been quite some time since I've uploaded, and I kind of just fell of the face of the earth for a very long time.  
I'm so sorry ):  
A lot of crazy things have happened over the past few months, and I've had to readjust a lot of my life, so I haven't even had to time write even if I had the inspiration.  
But! I'm finally settled and back into the flow of things, so I'm making more time to dedicate to writing, and specifically, this story!  
I hope you can all forgive me for leaving you like I did, but I'm going to finish this fic, and you're well welcome to hold me accountable lol  
If you're still around and still reading, never fear! I am back and ready to dive back in.  
I haven't figured out a new uploading schedule, but expect a new chapter within the next week or so, and I'll obviously take this notice down.  
Here's to a new year and all the soonhoon you could ever ask for!  
<3 Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and thanks for reading! Hope to have updates for you soon :)


End file.
